


If You Let Me

by beejohnlocked



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Vlamburn - Freeform, a little bit of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejohnlocked/pseuds/beejohnlocked
Summary: Tyler “accidentally” sends Michael a nude photo.





	If You Let Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elliebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/gifts).



> So, for those of you who have seen THAT PICTURE of Tyler, you already know the inspiration for this fic. Only in this case, instead of accidentally posting it on his IG story, Tyler not-so-accidentally sends it to Vlamis. 
> 
> This is my first RPF. Never thought I would write it, but it was too easy with these two. Please bear in mind that this is a work of fiction. I’m not speculating or theorizing about either of these guys’ real life relationships. This is just a bit of fun and fantasy. Enjoy!

Michael opened the door to his trailer and flinched as it shut hard behind him. He leaned back against the closed door and sunk to the floor, exhausted. Thank God Karan wasn’t here right now; he really needed some time alone.

Today had felt endless. Shiri was directing the episode they were filming, and they had been up all night working on scenes. He had to kiss Heather too many times to count, and to make matters more awkward, Ariel was present for a lot of it. Michael knew she wasn’t the jealous type, but it was still a little strange to have your mouth and hands all over someone while someone else barked directions at you and your girlfriend observed.

But Michael knew it wasn’t just the presence of Ariel that threw things off. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t acknowledge that things with Heather were just...different.

 _Different than things with Tyler_ , his mind helpfully supplied.

Yes. When Michael filmed with Tyler, there was palpable heat between them. He could _feel_ the chemistry like it was a physical, tangible thing, filling the air between their mouths, their hands, their bodies, drawing them nearer to each other. And while he knew all directors had different styles and methods, his scenes with Tyler were very hands off by the people behind the camera. Everyone tended to mostly let them go and do their thing. It was so natural, so organic in a way it wasn’t with Heather. Michael knew he could manufacture chemistry with anyone, but with Tyler, he didn’t _have_ to. It was just there.

 _And why is that, do you think?_ His thoughts ran freely again, in a way they were doing more and more often lately, and in a way that was frankly driving Michael a little crazy. He ignored that voice in his head, again. He didn’t want to consider they _whys_ of him and Tyler. Why his heart beat faster whenever the other man was around. Why he had to physically hold himself back while filming. Why he wanted so much to please Tyler, to make him feel good, to make him smile. And why he felt such a thrill every time he was rewarded with one. Why when they filmed kissing scenes, Tyler moaning had filed itself away in Michael’s lizard brain and now came out anytime he was fantasizing. Why Tyler invaded his dreams more and more. Why why why.

Michael  _knew_ he was attracted to Tyler. There was no denying that to himself anymore. The man was so fucking hot, and he had this quiet confidence. Tyler knew he was sexy, and Michael swore that Tyler had a way of effortlessly leaving everyone in his path under his spell. Michael was no exception. 

These thoughts always made him feel a little nervous and guilty, like he was caught stealing from the cookie jar. Beyond the questions of sexuality, he had a girlfriend who he really cared about. Tyler had what appeared to be a serious live-in boyfriend. Even the possibility that Tyler could be attracted to him as well was too big of a potential mess to consider beyond his fervent fantasies.

Michael sighed as he got up from his seat on the floor and leaned against the door for support. At some point, he would deal with this...thing he had for Tyler Blackburn, but it wasn’t going to be today. His phone pinged with a text message as he grabbed a beer from the mini fridge. He ignored it and twisted the cap off his drink, taking a couple of swigs. Damn, that was good. His phone pinged twice more on his way to the sofa, then a third time as he collapsed onto the cushions and stretched out his legs.

 _Jesus, what’s the big emergency?_ , Michael thought, but before he could dig his phone from his pocket to check his texts, it started ringing.

Hoping that there wasn’t actually something wrong, he grabbed his phone and checked the caller ID.

 _Tyler_. Michael ignored the sudden swooping feeling in his stomach and connected the call.

“Hey, man.”

“Michael?” Tyler’s tone sounded strange, like something between panic and excitement. Still, Michael couldn’t prevent the warmth that filled his chest at hearing that voice. God, he’d _missed_ him during those long hours.

“Yeah, hey.” Michael failed to repress the grin that threatened to split his face, and he hoped that Tyler couldn’t hear his smile though the phone. He wasn’t sure if that was a ridiculous worry or not. “What’s up?”

“Just hanging out in my trailer. Uh, listen,” Tyler paused, cleared his throat, and paused again. “You haven’t looked at your texts recently, have you?”

Michael chuckled. “Is that you that’s been blowing up my phone, Blackburn? Haven’t had a chance to look yet, they all came in so fast and then you called...why, something important?” Michael started to pull the phone away to check his messages. Tyler must’ve known, because he yelled “Don’t!”

With a frown, Michael brought the phone back to his ear. “What’s up, Tyler? You send me a bunch of texts and then tell me not to look at them? You fucking with me?” Fuck, his tone was flirty, wasn’t it? He needed to stop this, but Tyler brought this side out of him every time they were around each other.

Tyler answered with a soft, but absolutely _sinful_ , laugh. “I may have accidentally sent you something. Something...private.” His voice was practically in singsong. God, he was a tease. 

Michael’s fingers twitched, and it took everything in him to keep the phone to his ear.

“What do you mean, ‘private’? Like a...sext or something?” His voice came out breathier than intended. His cock stirred at the thought of a dirty text from Tyler, even if it was sent by accident.

He could hear, he could actually _hear_ Tyler biting his bottom lip on the other end of the phone. Or maybe his fantasies had just gotten too vivid as of late. In any case, when Tyler answered with a throaty “Mmm...something like that”, Michael couldn’t check his phone fast enough.

He saw four new messages from Tyler, opened the chat window, ignored the texts of “oops” “that was an accident” and “hope it’s okay” and couldn’t suppress the sharp intake of breath at what he saw. It was a picture. And it was so much _more_ than a regular old picture.

It was a mirror selfie. Tyler stood, completely naked, phone in hand, head tilted just so. His hair looked wet, his cheeks were slightly pink, and his eyes were heavy-lidded. The placement of the phone in the picture blocked most of Tyler’s chest, but his abs were fully visible and fucking incredible. Michael’s eyes tracked down down down those abs to that well-defined V, to the thatch of dark hair, to the long, soft cock that hung between his legs. The picture cut off before the full package was revealed, but Michael could see _more_ than enough. His mouth actually watered. His dick was rock fucking hard.

He realized he had been silent for too long, and he knew there was no way Tyler hadn’t realized what he was looking at right now. Michael opened his mouth to speak, but then he spotted a caption typed on the picture. He looked closer to make out the words and had to hold back a moan as they came into focus: “I’ll only hurt you if you let me.” His cock got impossibly harder. Without a second thought, he stroked himself through his pants and hissed softly.

“So...” Tyler trailed off. Were Michael’s fantasies running wild again, or was his voice hoarse with arousal? “You looked.”

Michael tried to form a coherent sentence, but the only words that came out were “ _Fuck_ , Tyler.” Michael undid his pants with one hand and pulled his erection out. He began stroking it in long, slow pulls, hoping against hope that if Tyler knew, he didn’t mind. “This picture...oh my god.”

Tyler’s breathing on the other end had grown heavy and suddenly Michael realized that Tyler was touching himself too. That whatever was happening right now between them, it wasn’t an accident. It wasn’t a mistake. Tyler had sent that picture to him on purpose. He had sent Michael a naked selfie with a shamelessly sexual caption. Whatever whys Michael might’ve asked himself flew out the window because the _why_ didn’t matter. Whatever this thing was, it was. It didn’t have to be explained. It could just be.

“You look incredible,” Michael couldn’t help the words from spilling out.

Tyler moaned softly on the other end of the line. “I’m so, _so_ sorry,” Tyler said in a voice that was anything but sorry. “It was an accident.” _Oh, it most certainly was not._

Michael gripped his cock tighter and whined. He started to get that familiar stir in his belly and sped up his movements. “An accident, huh?”

Tyler huffed in agreement and Michael imagined that long cock thrusting through the grip of those beautiful hands. “Mmm, yes. My finger slipped.”

Just the thought of those fingers made Michael shudder. Feeling entirely too bold, he asked, “Think if you were over here, those fingers would slip again?”

The groan he was rewarded with made his balls clench with impending orgasm. He wanted to stave it off as long as possible, but as soon as Tyler began to talk, he knew he was a goner.

“Fuck, yes, Michael, you’ll take my fingers so nice, won’t you? I’ll be so good to you, get you nice and ready for me, tease you until you’re begging for my cock, and even then I’m going to go so slow. I’m going to make you work for it, and because you’re a good boy you’re going to love it, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Tyler. Yes, please, come over here and fuck me right now,” Michael whined. Their respective trailers were literally right next to each other. It would take all of a minute for him to get there. But Tyler didn’t bite.

“Too late for that now, cuz I’m pretty sure you’re about two strokes away from coming all over yourself and I’m not far behind you. But I promise you, I will fuck you. I’m going to fuck you so good you’ll be ruined for anyone else. You want that, don’t you?”

 _Oh god yes he did_. “Yes,” he choked out.

“You’re going to make yourself come now, aren’t you?”

 _Oh god yes he was_.

“Tyler, yes, I’m-“

“Do it. Make a mess of yourself for me.”

With a helpless cry, Michael did, shooting ropes of come all over his clothed chest and abs as the bliss of release washed over him, leaving him heady and exhausted.

He could hear Tyler follow him into ecstasy, grunting into the phone and letting out a whispered litany of “Yes Michael yes, take it, take me,” as he came, and if Michael himself had not just come twenty seconds before, he probably would have gotten hard again.

It was quiet after, other than their heavy breathing. Michael knew he would have to clean himself up at some point, but couldn’t bring himself to move from his sated sprawl on the couch.

Tyler finally spoke. His voice was soft, as though he was confessing something. “That was...wow. I didn’t know what I expected sending that picture. I knew what I hoped, if I had been reading the situation right, but I knew it was a risk.”

Michael smiled soppily. “I bet you send unsolicited nudes to all the boys.”

Tyler barked out a laugh. “Only the sexually confused one that I’ve been thinking about non-stop for months.”

“Then you’ll be happy to know I’m no longer confused. I don’t need to know the why. It just...is.” Michael was babbling, he knew, and he probably sounded high, but he didn’t really care.

Tyler understood what he was saying anyway. Because of _course_ he did. “Yeah I know what you mean,” he said dreamily.

Michael suddenly felt brave. “So, when are you coming over to make good on your promise?”

There was a knock at the door.

“How about now?”

Michael hung up.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone likes this. Feel free to follow me on tumblr. My RNM blog is space-malex.


End file.
